


The Devil's Keeper

by AshNa



Series: Words of Horror And Terror a.k.a WHAT [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flash Fic, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: Daiki swears that the child is a demon.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: Words of Horror And Terror a.k.a WHAT [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377610
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	The Devil's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at KNB chibi artworks and here I am...  
> Enjoy!

Daiki swears that the child is a demon. He has no solid proof but he trusts his instincts. The baby is six and a half months old and yet those heterochromatic eyes blaze with something inhuman and honestly, it terrifies him.

Taiga is unaware of the evil that he's cradling in his arms and Daiki's instincts tell him that the baby won't harm Taiga. But everyone else? Fair game.

He had seen how those who approached the boy had been glared to back off by the baby. A mere one foot long tiny human, scaring away those 5 times bigger than himself. He has also witnessed people feeling phantom pains across their body whenever those golden-reds gazed upon them, silently screaming for them to burn. And it makes him so uneasy when the baby cries and he can only hear a horrible scream, like wraiths walking through hellfire.

But all Taiga sees is his cute little baby brother, the miracle that came to life when Taiga held the tiny body in his arms, after being declared dead at birth, Taiga believes that Seijuro just needed to feel the warmth because he was so cold, and Taiga was there to hold him and bring that flickering light back to a burning ember. Taiga talks about how happy he felt when the baby cried, how the haunting silence was pierced by the first sound of his brother, telling him that he's there.

Daiki knows though. Midorima, the doctor who was there during the delivery, had told him how very unlikely it was that the baby was alive. It shouldn't be possible when the child had been dead for hours before Taiga held him. It was truly a miracle, he said. And yet Daiki sees the fear in his eyes, hidden by the reflection of the glasses.

Those heterochromatic eyes watch him, threatening him, daring him, that Taiga already belongs to him and Daiki should not get in the way. Whatever claim he had on Taiga is non-existent, for he belongs to the child in his arms. 

Daiki swears that the child is a demon as he mourns the loss of his love, condemned without even knowing, to be the devil's keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone finds that one artwork of tiny Akashi threatening Taiga with scissors and Taiga taking away the scissors saying that kids should not play with it, and both of them walking away to get burgers (?) PLEASE share the link!
> 
> Thank You!♥️


End file.
